


French Cuisine

by willowcabins



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re eating real food tonight,” Delphine exclaimed. Cosima smirked. </p><p>(Food and Wine and Sex WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED IN LIFE?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FOR LEA MY AMAZING FRENCH POMME DE TERRE WHO IS LEAVING ME (also all wine knowledge is bc my parents are wine experts and all French knowledge comes from a month in Paris and general European Sterotypes)

FRENCH CUISINE

Delphine knew her girlfriend’s predictable rhythms well. When Leekie had asked her about them, she had feigned ignorance. Knowing when or what the clone had for dinner was none of his business and Doctor Cormier didn’t need to know either. Delphine, the girlfriend, did make it her to business to know though, which is why she was standing in front of Cosima’s door, laden with groceries at around 9pm on a Wednesday night, confident Cosima hadn’t eaten all day.

Delphine knocked quietly on the door. She leaned against the doorframe, reveling in its age. She missed _old things_ here. No one had warned her how different America was. She sighed, stroking the old wooden paneling with a grin: this house had enough of an authentic feel to remind her of home. Though as Cosima opened the door, her head tilted characteristically, Delphine couldn’t decide where this was the inhabitants or the house itself.

“I just got your text,” she said in lieu of a hello, opening the door wide enough for Delphine to step into the cluttered apartment. Delphine grinned and held up the two plastic bags.

“We’re eating real food tonight,” Delphine exclaimed. Cosima smirked.

“Real food?” She repeated scathingly as Delphine placed the groceries on Cosima’s cluttered desk to take off her coat and drape it over the wooden desk chair.

“Well, you know,” Cosima approached Delphine with a light grin playing on her lips and took her hand in her own, “I was thinking there were other things we could…consume.” Delphine gave Cosima an incredulous look.

“Consume? _Vraiment_? You’re going to have to better than that, ma cheri,” Delphine smirked. Cosima sighed dramatically, a grin pulling at her lips.

 “I tried!” She called after Delphine as Delphine picked up the bags off the desk and walked around it to place them in the small kitchen area under the window. Delphine narrowed her eyes at Cosima over her shoulder.

“I doubt that was your best try,” she said, taking the items out of the bag and arranging them on Cosima’s counter proudly.

“What are you making me?” Cosima asked, sitting down on the her desk, ignoring the papers that crunched underneath her.

“tak, tak, tak,” Delphine clucked as she turned and saw Cosima on the table. “Sit on the chairs,” she chastised. Cosima pulled a face, but switched to a chair and pulled her legs up to her chest as she examined the food on the counter. A flour dusted baguette and next to it several wrapped cheeses, some white parcels of hams, a jar of olives, a small bowl of salad and two bottles of green-yellow white wine now lay on the counter.

“I was going to cook for you but then I found this place.” Delphine glanced at her bounty and back at Cosima with a wide grin,

“This place?” Cosima asked, genuinely curious. Delphine pulled a face.

“ _Je ne sais pas le mot en anglais_ ,” she sighed. Cosima laughed, delighted as the words spilled out of Delphine’s mouth. Delphine glanced at Cosima in confusion.

“Are you high?” She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Cosima chuckled again.

“No,” she assured the other girl. “I just love it when you speak French.”

“Oh _vraiment_?” Delphine raised an eyebrow. Cosima tilted her head and smiled, though as she looked up at Delphine from her uncomfortable perch. All she could think of was whether Delphine was real. Was this real?

Delphine caught something in Cosima’s demeanour: she pushed herself off the wooden counter and approached Cosima carefully. “Are you feeling good?” Delphine asks carefully and Cosima blandly smiles up at her.

“Yes, fine,” Cosima brushes off, forcing the thoughts out of her head. She has _faith_ in Delphine, she reminded herself. Delphine pushed a braid of Cosima’s hair out of her face, running her fingers down Cosima’s cheekbone. Cosima closed her eyes, angling her face upwards towards Delphine. Delphine chuckled lightly and brushes her lips over Cosima’s in a chaste kiss.

It was soft and pliant and Cosima just wanted to stay like this: frozen in time, a still second in which she could taste Delphine on her lips and she _knew_ if her eyes fluttered open she would be there, brown eyes wide with an emotion that Cosima wanted to fiercely believe _mus_ t be love. Delphine pulled away and Cosima whined in disappointment, her second stolen. Her eyes fluttered open.

“We can start with the wine: it’s still early.” Delphine approached the counter again. Cosima unraveled herself from her chair and followed Delphine to the counter as the woman picked up one of the wines. “It’s expensive wine,” she told Cosima with an easy grin, “Not one of Leekie’s.” Cosima nuzzled her shoulder, inhaling Delphine’s fresh and light perfume. Delphine grinned at Cosima.

“Are you excited?” She asked, shifting her arm so it snaked around Cosima’s hips. Cosima smiled.

“I’m always excited to try new things,” she promised.

“New things, like the best French thing ever?” Delphine asked, lifting the wine with a grin. Cosima chuckled.

“Well, I feel like I’ve already tasted the best French thing ever, but I will give this wine a chance.” Delphine made a face and rolled her eyes at Cosima, who laughed good naturedly at the reaction and remained entangled in Delphine. She valiantly undid the wrapping around the neck of the bottle with one hand, her other hand still resting on Cosima’s ass.

“Is that a cork?” Cosima asked in surprise as Delphine wrested the foil off while Cosima patiently watched. “Did you buy me a wine that needs a cork screw?” Delphine’s brow furrowed.

“Yes?” She asked, surprised. “You do not have a cork screw?”

“Who _has_ cork screws?” Cosima replied, equal surprise reflected on her face. Delphine bit her lip and then grinned at Cosima.

“ _I_ do!” she disentangled herself from Cosima and rushed to her bag, opening her side pocket and pulling out a swiss army knife. Cosima did a double take.

“You casually carry a _knife_ around in your purse?” She demanded, watching as Delphine picked the correct function and turned the long red oval into a perfectly functional corkscrew.

“It’s a European thing,” she explained, quickly and efficiently uncorking the wine in one well practiced arc. When she’d worked at the Diad question, the same question had come up a lot and Delphine had found this quick answer was the most casual way to dispel any further questions. “Everyone in Europe has a Swiss knife.” Cosima smirked.

“Sure,” she agreed, smirking.

“In your country everyone has a gun!” Delphine protested, leaving the wine and opening the cupboards experimentally.

“Not _everyone_ ,” Cosima corrected, watching Delphine search through the cupboards. “What are you looking for?”

“Wine glasses.”

“They’re in the dish rack.” Delphine glanced towards the filled sink and the dish rack next to it. “Next to all the dirty dishes,” Cosima added. Delphine laughed and picked out the two clean wine glasses, checking the rims for dryness.

“You washed the wine glasses first. At least you have the right priorities,” Delphine joked, setting the wine glasses on the table and carefully pouring out the wine. She held the wine up to Cosima who accepted it with a smile and went to sit back on the desk. She was about to sip at it but Delphine touched her arm lightly, not protesting as Cosima leaned the desk and instead gesturing at the wine.

“In France we taste the wine with 5 senses,” Delphine explained, coming to lightly lean against Cosima’s desk. “So first you smell it.” Delphine stuck her nose into the wine. Cosima raised an eyebrow at her, but Delphine glared at her and so the other woman complied sullenly.

“It smells like wine,” Cosima mumbled. Delphine smirked.

“The American nose,” she teased.

“Hey!” Cosima protested. “What do you smell?”

“Elderflowers.” Cosima scoffed.

“Bullshit.”

“Taste it!” Cosima sipped the wine experimentally. The white wine was sweeter than she’d expected but its tart bitterness _was_ masked by the edge of elderflower. She pushed her tongue against the roof of her mouth, aware that scientifically all that was happening on her tongue was taste buds reacting to flavours, but still somehow surprised at the incongruous taste.

“Shit, I can taste that.” Delphine laughed at Cosima’s incredulous face. The scientist frowned down at her glass and then looked back at Delphine with narrowed eyes. “Is this witchcraft?”

“No!” Delphine chuckled. “My mother taught me when I was young,” she explained. “It’s done in Europe.”

“Alternatively,” Cosima offered, “you’re just very skilled.”

Delphine laughed at that. Putting her own wine down, she slid her hand around Cosima’s neck and kissed her lightly. She tasted the wine and Cosima’s light scent of cherry blossom and she felt invigorated and delighted and strangely excited. Cosima hummed against her lips and pushed herself into Delphine again, smirking in triumph as Delphine didn’t move to step away, instead choosing to deepen the kiss with a casual stroke of her tongue.

“Are you training me in wine and rewarding me with sex?” Cosima asked, leaning her forehead against Delphine’s as they both exhaled heavily. Delphine grinned, separating her hand from Cosima’s braid and picking up her wine glass again.

“It’s not just wine,” she explained with a smirk. “I can’t have my girlfriend ignorant of French cuisine.”

“I think _ignorant_ is a bit far,” Cosima protested, sliding a foot up Delphine’s leg softly as she leaned back on the table, propping herself against her arm picking up her own wine glass. Delphine narrowed her eyes at her.

“I can’t believe you,” Delphine murmured, leaning into Cosima again. Cosima laughed.

“Wise,” She agreed, arching up as one of Delphine’s bare hands made contact with soft skin, slipping under the t-shirt to prop up Cosima and bring her closer again. Cosima sat up and pushed further into the kiss, her own hand coming up to slowly unbutton Delphine’s blouse with deft little flicks. Delphine’s other hand slid up the outside of Cosima’s thigh, settling right under her hip and slowly, lazily, drawing circles. Cosima’s breath hitched, but she continued to serenely unbutton Delphine’s shirt, the languid slow slide of her kisses belieing the fire that was building in the pit of her stomach.

Delphine’s blouse opened and Cosima pushed it aside, the stomach muscles reacting to Cosima’s warmth as her hot hands tried to lose Delphine clothing. The blouse fell to the floor as Delphine quickly disentangled her hands from Cosima’s thrumming body. Cosima’s whined quietly until suddenly both Delphine’s hands were on her hips, forcing the other woman closer.

Suddenly Cosima was overwhelmed: breathless and hot she broke the kiss to tear off her own t-shirt, making Delphine laugh breathlessly, though there was little humour in the kiss that followed that as Delphine slowly, _skilfully_ , undid Cosima’s bra, her fingers fluttering on Cosima’s back. Cosima laughed as Delphine’s lips left her mouth and began the meandering journey down, playfully licking and nipping Cosima’s jaw and neck.

“Who would have known that you were so great at undoing bras?” She asked breathlessly, arching up as Delphine’s hands moved around her waist and slipped underneath the lining of both the black leggings and her underwear on her ass. Cosima keened at the intense contact of skin against skin as Delphine kneaded her ass and Delphine laughed hotly against her neck.

“You _should_ have known,” Delphine disagreed, looking up at Cosima through her lashes with her brown eyes and a grin that seemed incongruent with the innocence of Delphine’s face, “because I am good at almost everything.” Cosima laughed and Delphine raised her eyebrows.

“Do you doubt me?” She demanded, words shivering over Cosima’s skin as she kissed her collarbone lightly. “Do you,” an open mouthed kiss on Cosima’s sternum, “really believe,” a hot kiss on the edge of Cosima’s now loose bra, “that I don’t know,” the bra fell forward straps hanging on Cosima’s arm as she threaded her hand through the blond curls, “how to blow your mind?”

“Show, don’t tell,” Cosima gasped, her body arching into Delphine’s mouth as Delphine laughed and sucked, _hard_ , against Cosima’s nippled. A bolt of pure arousal shot down Cosima’s spine and she moaned again, making Delphine laugh quietly as she turned to pay the other breast an equal amount of attention.

“Am I doing okay?” Delphine whispered as she released the sensitive skin wet and glistening and continued down Cosima’s body, her fingers gripping Cosima’s ass with a painful need that her voice hid very well. Cosima, painfully aroused, couldn’t show the same self-control.

“Yes, you’re doing well,” she rasped as her hips bucked into Delphine’s successful grin. Delphine kissed Cosima’s stomach tenderly, before pulling Cosima off the table so she could lose the legging and the underwear. The leggings tangled around Cosima’s thighs and Delphine fell to her knees to quickly fix the situation, sliding off the leggings and using the low purchase to lightly nip at Cosima’s thigh.

“Delphine,” Cosima gasped, her words breathless. Delphine looked up and into those dark eyes, wanton and aroused, and the playful smile on her lip evaporated, replaced by a dry gulp as her own arousal surged. Suddenly Delphine stood up again, shedding her own trousers in a desperation she had never known in herself before as she slammed Cosima against the table, supporting Cosima’s weight with her own thigh and gasping at the contact of the slick heat from her skin. Her lips found Cosima’s as the other woman moaned quietly against Delphine’s lips; it was strange how her sounds of arousal affected Delphine. She bit down on Cosima’s lip lightly and she laughed breathlessly, securing one hand in Delphine’s hair and the other one on her hip.

“You’re evil,” Cosima protested as Delphine cupped Cosima’s cheek, a look of admiration and joy and _happiness_ crossing her lips as she kissed her once, lighly. Cosima laughed again, this time at the look of joy on Delphine’s face, before the other trailed her hand down, between Cosima’s breast, down her taunt stomach, to the source of her heat.

Cosima’s hips bucked into Delphine’s hand in search of relief from the tight pain of arousal, and Delphine could tease this dishevelled goddess no longer. She ran her fingers along the inside of Cosima’s thigh, grinning as the feather light touch made Cosima tremble with want, before she sunk her fingers into the heat, rewarded with a long quiet moan that seemed to _pull_ at the very apex of Delphine’s being. The moan stretched as Delphine curled her fingers and she realised she had forgotten to breathe.

Delphine started the pace slow, slowly moving towards the synchronization of her hand with Cosima’s panting breaths as she made her appreciation known, sounds slowly undoing Delphine until her only mission in life became to illicit _more_. She grinned, her hips against the back of her own hand, lending their momentum against the rocking, creaking table and making her own breath speed up as Cosima’s thighs anchored themselves around Delphine, gripping her body deliciously tight.

And then Cosima’s orgasm hit and she gasped out Delphine’s name; a small whisper trickled down Delphine’s skin and imbued itself in her system until all she could think and do and want was _Cosima_. She held the brunette as she rode out her orgasm, nails digging into Delphine’s scalp as she slowly played out the waves and whispered Delphine’s name like a mantra.

Cosima rested her head on Delphine’s shoulder, sweat covered and exhausted, and slowly kissed the pale skin. “Are you hungry now?” Delphine asked teasingly, pulling out her fingers and liking them slowly. Cosima watched and swallowed. Delphine just grinned and looked around at the table: she was amused to see that most of the wine has spilled over the glass and settled like a halo around the rim. Cosima smiled tiredly against Delphine’s skin, and her smile was comfortable and light and Delphine never wanted to go. She cupped her face in tenderness and Cosima nuzzled her hand, smelling herself.

“Can we multitask?” She murmured into Delphine’s skin. Delphine gave her a dirty look.

“We can _not_ ,” she protested. “We eat, and then you can fuck me.” Cosima laughed at Delphine’s frank language.

“Are you sure?” Cosima asksed, not yet slacking the iron grip of her thighs around Delphine. Delphine kissed her cheek lightly.

“You make me hungry.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
